User blog:Andika CL atmadja/just kratos power must have in future :D
Aciukinesis...manipulate sharpness Acoustokinesis...manipulate sound Aerokinesis...manipulate air Aestatekinesis...manipulate summer Agnikinesis...manipulate and generate fire Agrokinesis...manipulate and generate plants Anemokinesis...manipulate air Anthokinesis...generate flowers by touch Aquakinesis...manipulate and generate water Arctikinesis...manipulate the arctic Asterokinesis...manipulate astral energy Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather Atmoskinesis...manipulate earth, air, fire, and water Audiokinesis...manipulate and generate sound Autochromokinesis...manipulate colors Autometabokinesis...manipulate metabolism Autumnuskinesis...manipulate autumn Bibliokinesis...manipulate books Biokinesis...manipulate bodies Botanokinesis... manipulate and generate plants Brontokinesis... manipulate and generate lightning bolts Caelumkinesis...manipulate sky Captukinesis...manipulate size Cardiokinesis...manipulate hearts Chaetokinesis...manipulate hair Chelekinesis...manipulate your nails Chionokinesis...manipulate and generate ice Chlorokinesis...manipulate and generate plants Chronokinesis...move time in any direction Cthonikinesis...manipulate nether Chrono-Telekinesis...move others through time Cosmokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy Cryokinesis...freeze stuff and manipulate ice and snow Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystals Cytokinesis...manipulate cells Dendrokinesis... manipulate wood Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin Dynamokinesis...generate and manipulate existing energy Echokinesis...manipulate sound Electrokinesis...manipulate and generate electricity Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism Erebokinesis...manipulate darkness Ergokinesis...manipulate and generate energy Essekinesis...manipulate reality Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal Filukinesis...manipulate thread Florakinesis...manipulate flowers Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy Flyrokinesis...generate and manipulate force fields Frigokinesis...manipulate and create snow Fulminokinesis...manipulate and generate Lightning Bolts Fungokinesis...control and generate fungi Geokinesis...manipulate the earth Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity Haemokinesis...manipulate blood Halokinesis...manipulate salt Heliokinesis...manipulate sunlight Hemokinesis...manipulate blood Hematokinesis...manipulate blood Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass Hydrokinesis...manipulate and generate water Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor Hylokinesis...manipulate wood Hypnokinesis...induce sleep Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma IoniErgokinesis ...manipulate ions Kinetikinesis.... manipulate kinetic energy Konikinesis.... manipulate dust Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood Lipokinesis...manipulate your fat Lunarkinesis...control lunar energy Magnetokinesis...manipulate magnetic/metal items Magnokinesis... manipulate magnetic and metal items Melanokinesis...manipulate ink Menekinesis...manipulate darkness Metakinesis...manipulate metals Metallokinesis...manipulate metals Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories Molekinesis... manipulate molecules Molecukinesis...manipulate water, fire, earth, air, and quintessence Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism Mycokinesis...generate and manipulate fungi Myokinesis...manipulate muscles Mystokinesis...manipulate magic Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead Negikinesis...manipulate negativity Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness Nitrokinesis...explode and recover afterwards Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves Nosokinesis...manipulate disease Naturakinesis...manipulate nature Nucleokinesis ...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc. Omnikinesis...have all kinetic abilities Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams Onychokinesis...manipulate your nails Osteokinesis...manipulate bones Paleokinesis...make living organisms older Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper Pathokinesis ... manipulate emotions Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light Phyllokinesis... manipulate and generate plants Physikinesis... manipulate the laws of physics Phytokinesis... manipulate and generate leaves Psammokinesis...manipulate sand Pulsakinesis ...manipulate all types of pulses Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire Quintekinesis...Manipulate life force Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy Radiokinesis...manipulate and generate radiation Regokinesis ...manipulate vectors Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger Scientikinesis...Manipulate the physical laws Seismokinesis...generate seismic blasts Solarkinesis...manipulate the sun and create mini suns Sonikinesis...manipulate sound Steatokinesis...manipulate your fat Stochokinesis...manipulate probability Sunakinesis...manipulate, generate sand particles Serqekinesis ... manipulate acid Technokinesis...manipulate technology Tectokinesis ...manipulate tectonic plates Telekinesis...move objects with your mind Tephrakinesis...Manipulate ash Terrakinesis...manipulate the Land Thanatokinesis...induce death Thermokinesis...manipulate and generate heat Toxikinesis...manipulate and generate poison and toxins Tychokinesis...manipulate probability Typhokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness Unikinesis...manipulate the universe Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas Vibrokinesis...generate vibrations Vitakinesis...manipulate health Vitreokinesis...manipulate glass Vitrikinesis...manipulate glass 2D Mimicry 2nd Heart 360-Degree Vision 4th Wall Awareness Abacomancy Ability Creation Ability Intuition Ability Learning Ability Mastering Ability Resilience Ability Teaching Abjuration Aboriginal Deity Physiology Above Dualities Absolute Attack Absolute Condition Absolute Constant Velocity Absolute Darkness Absolute Defense Absolute Energy Storage Absolute Existence Absolute Force Manipulation Absolute Hearing Absolute Illusion Absolute Immortality Absolute Intellect Absolute Restoration Absolute Speed Absolute Stamina Absolute Storage Absolute Strength Absorption Acausality Manipulation Accelerated Aging Accelerated Development Accelerated Metabolism Accelerated Probability Accelerated Time Bolts Accelerated Time Bomb Generation Accelerated Vision Acceleration Acceleration Resistance Access and Occlusion Acid Beam Emission Acid Breath Acid Constructs Acid Generation Acid Infusion Acid Manipulation Acidic Blood Acidic Poison Generation Acrylic Manipulation Activation & Deactivation Adaptive Augmentation Adaptive Evolution Adaptive Harm Adaptive Power Replication Adaptive Replication Adaptive Resurrection Addiction Manipulation Addictive Contentment Additional Limbs Adhesion Adhesive Secretion Adoptive Muscle Memory Adrenal Activation Advanced Technology Aerial Adaptation Aerial Combat Mastery Aerokinetic Blade Construction Aerokinetic Cloning Aerokinetic Combat Aerokinetic Constructs Aerokinetic Creature Creation Aerokinetic Flight Aerokinetic Whip Generation Aerokinetic Wing Manifestation Aeroportation Aether Aura Aether Embodiment Aether Manipulation Aethikinetic Combat Affinity African Deity Physiology Afterimage Creation Age Absorption Age Acceleration Age Empowerment Age Manipulation Age Negation Age Reversal Age Shifting Age Transferal Ageusia Inducement Aging Breath Aim Dodging Air Attacks Air Aura Air Ball Projection Air Beam Emission Air Bomb Generation Air Bow Construction Air Dashing Air Embodiment Air Exoskeleton Air Infusion Air Manipulation Air Manipulation/Gallery Air Mimicry Air Shield Construction Air Solidification Air Walking Akashic Plane Manipulation Ala Physiology Alchemy Alcohol Empowerment Alcohol Immunity Alcohol Manipulation Alien Physiology Alien Weaponry Intuition Alien-Beast Manipulation Almighty Link Almighty Object Almighty Object Fusion Alopecia Projection Alpha Physiology Altaic Deity Physiology Alternate Matter Materialization Alternate Timeline Creation Alternate Universe Creation Alternate-Self Absorption Alternate-self Summoning Alternative Dream Universe Amalgamation Amazon Physiology Ambient Energy Manipulation Ambient Resource Construction Ambition Manipulation Ammunition Manipulation Amorphous Physiology Amortality Amphibian Manipulation Amphibian Physiology Amusement Park Monarchy Anachronism Anarchy Inducement Anatomical Intuition Anatomical Liberation Ancestral Evocation Ancestral Merging Andalite Physiology Angel Creation Angel Manipulation Angel Soul Angelic Arm Angelic Physiology Angelic Symbiosis Anger Augmentation Anger Constructs Anger Empowerment Anger Empowerment/Gallery Anger Inducement Anger Manipulation Animal Creation Animal Empathy Animal Magic Animal Manipulation Animal Mimicry Animal Mimicry/Gallery Animal Morphing Animal Scrying Animal Soul Animal Telepathy Animal Transformation Animated Shadow Animation Animation & Comics Materialization Animatronic Physiology Anime & Manga Materialization Annoyance Inducement Answer Manipulation Ant Physiology Antenna Protrusion Anthozoa Physiology Anthropomorphism Anti Storage Anti-Body Manipulation Anti-Electromagnetic Field Projection Antimatter Constructs Antimatter Embodiment Antimatter Manipulation Antimatter Stabilization Anxiety Inducement Apathy Apathy Inducement Apocalypse Inducement Apocalyptic Force Manipulation Appendage Generation Apsara Physiology Aquatic Adaptation Aquatic Respiration Arab Deity Physiology Arachnid Manipulation Arachnid Physiology Archangel Physiology Archangel Soul Archdemon Physiology Architecture Empowerment Architecture Manipulation Archon Physiology Arctic Adaptation Arctic Manipulation Arena Empowerment Arm-blade Proficiency Armenian Deity Physiology Army Annihilation Army Manipulation Arrogance Inducement Artificial Element Manipulation Artificial Elements Constructs Artificial Godhood Artificial Heart Artificial Life Creation Artificial Limbs Artificial Martial Arts Artificial Soul Artificial Vessel Artificially Enhanced Physiology Artistic Creation Artistic Intuition Artistic Life Force Imprisonment Asari Physiology Ascended Physiology Ash Breath Ash Constructs Ash Generation Ash Manipulation Ash Mimicry Ash Resurrection Asian Dragon Physiology Aspect Expulsion Asphalt Manipulation Assailant Assault Inducement Assimilation Shield Assimilative Evolution Astral Electricity Manipulation Astral Manipulation Astral Plane Manipulation Astral Premonition Astral Projection Astral Suggestion Astral Trapping Astral Vision Astrokinetic Combat Astrological Physiology Astrology Astronomical Physiology Asura Physiology Atavism Atmokinetic Combat Atmospheric Adaptation Atomic Breath Atomic Cancellation Atomic Dissociation Atomic Manipulation Atomic Vision Attack Prediction Attack Recording Attack Reversal Attraction & Repulsion Audible Inundation Audio/Visual Recording Augmented Reality Vision Aura Absorption Aura Constructs Aura Generation Aura Implanting Aura Manipulation Aura Mimicry Aura Reading Aura Shifting Aurora Generation Author Authority Auto-Reflexes Automation Automaton Creation Autopilot Autotomy Autumn Manipulation Auxiliary Organs Avarice Inducement Avatar Aversion Aversion Field Avian Manipulation Avian Physiology Awareness Distortion Aztec Deity Physiology B Bakeneko Physiology Baku Physiology Balance Balance Embodiment Ballistic Scream Banishment Banshee Physiology Barbarianism Basque Deity Physiology Bat Physiology Batoidea Physiology Battlefield Adaption Beacon Emission Beast Creation Beast Soul Beast Transformation Beauty Inducement Beauty Thievery Bee Physiology Beetle Physiology Behavior Manipulation Behemoth Physiology Belief Dependent Physiology Belief Inducement Belief Warping Benefic Force Manipulation Benevorous Berserker Physiology Bestowal Event Betrayal Empowerment Big Bang Inducement Binding Binding Spell Bio-Augmentation Bio-Electricity Manipulation Bio-Energy Manipulation Bio-Tech Manipulation Biological Absorption Biological Absorption/Gallery Biological Breath Biological Explosion Biological Infusion Biological Manipulation Biomorphing Bionic Physiology Bionic Physiology/Gallery Bionic Surrogacy Black Earth Manipulation Black Hole Creation Black Hole Manipulation Black Hole Physiology Black Lightning Manipulation Black Metal Manipulation Blade Elongation Blade Retraction Blade Retraction/Gallery Blattodea Physiology Blessing Inducement Blindness Inducement Blindsight Bliss & Horror Inducement Blizzard Creation Blockman Physiology Blood Absorption Blood Armor Blood Clotting Blood Consumption Blood Crystallization Blood Empowerment Blood Flow Vision Blood Generation Blood Infusion Blood Magic Blood Manipulation Blood Manipulation/Gallery Blood Mimicry Blood Pressure Manipulation Blood Property Manipulation Blood Propulsion Blood Resistance Blood Transcendency Blue Fire Generation Blue Fire Manipulation Boar Physiology Bodily Gas Manipulation Body Chemistry Manipulation Body Dismemberment Body Heat Camouflage Body Immobilization Body Insertion Body Language Analysis Body Manipulation Body Modification Body Part Erosion Body Part Substitution Body Part Swapping Body Shedding Body Supremacy Body Temperature Manipulation Body-Energy Link Bogeyman Physiology Category:Blog posts